


In all fairness, life is unfair

by AngelaIsAWeeb



Category: HoloEN, Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Angst, Childhood Trauma, Eventual Romance, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Romance, Slow Burn, Time Skips, Time Travel, Trapped, Trauma, Violence, Wounds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaIsAWeeb/pseuds/AngelaIsAWeeb
Summary: When Ina is told she is going to study in a new place, she finds herself excited about the news like any child would...But that lie brought her to an unfamiliar place, far from home and alone.A prison in the shape of a temple, what is hidden behind those sacred doors?Someone already knows...(This is a InAme story mixed with Ina's background story)
Relationships: Ninomae Ina'nis/Watson Amelia (hololive)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84





	1. Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! I heard y'all like angst...follow me on twitter if you like: @13MON4

Life is unpredictable and unfair, it’s a harsh truth that everyone realizes eventually.

Usually this revelation comes when people reach adulthood and are left to deal with the adult world’s problems, at that age most people develop a way of thinking that helps them handle and resolve (if possible) those problems.

But life is unfair…and Ina already knew that from a young age.

She had a normal and happy life living with her parents and dealing with the problems a child would deal with, for example running out of candy or falling from a bike and scraping her knees…but it didn’t last long. When she turned 10 years old two men appeared in her house to talk with her parents, she couldn’t understand most of what they were saying, managing to pick up only a couple of words like “Future” and “Temple”. What she could pick up was the look on her parent’s face…a mixture of worry and uncertainty; Who were they? She still didn’t know at that time, but when her parents stopped talking to the two figures and told her she was going in a great place to study she believed they must’ve been teachers.

How naïve she was.  
Of course she didn’t suspect anything, because her parents didn’t either; soon her bags were prepared and even if she felt sad over the fact that she was leaving her house and family, the idea of going to a new place to study was exciting.  
As she stepped outside her home and entered a fancy black car, nothing made her believe that her normal life was over forever.

She was brought to an airport and from there they took a direct flight to Japan, it was her first time on an airplane and nervousness filled her chest the moment it took off from the ground.  
Luckily for her the travel didn’t last for too long and as soon as they landed another car was waiting for them ‘I wonder where we are going next…’ she wondered but unfortunately the windows of the car were obscured, making it impossible for her to see where they were headed next.  
After approximately an hour or so of driving the car stopped and someone opened the car’s door for her; instantly she got down and the first thing she saw was a weird building that appeared to be very old “Let’s get a move on.” One of the men that had been with her the whole time suddenly spoke in a harsh tone which surprised her. 

She began following him, her bags being carried by someone else “This is the temple you’ll be residing and studying in, you are not allowed to leave until we allow you to and you must not speak of your studies to anyone.”   
‘Eh?’ a look of disbelief was plastered onto her face: not allowed to leave? “Why can’t I leav-“ the man turned around to look at her “You don’t need to know the reason, you just need to do what you’re told…for your safety.” Even a child could understand a threat when it was this obvious, and fear suddenly rose in her chest as she could only nod, looking down on the ground.  
“Now hurry up.” The man grabbed her petite hand with a rather strong hold and began walking again, with Ina struggling to keep up with him.

Entering the temple she was greeted by the sight of a shrine at the end of the room, a candle lit in front of it; the rest of the room seemed like a regular Japanese temple, wall scrolls hung from the ceiling and plants of various kinds decorated the rest of the room.  
Unfortunately she couldn’t admire more of it as she was once again dragged towards a room beside the main hall, it was a small bedroom with the essential needed: a bed, a desk, a wardrobe, a drawer and a window that showed a garden; “This will be your bedroom, at the end of the corridor right outside your room there is the bathroom.” Spoke again the man still not letting go of her, the person carrying her bags entered and left the things she brought on the ground beside the bed.  
‘This is where I’m supposed to sleep?’ Ina thought, looking at the place where she was supposed to rest “Now the kitchen and dining room.” The man continued, dragging her towards the opposite side of the corridor the had just walked in.

The tour didn’t last for too long and Ina had seen most of the temple and she was now escorted back to her room “It’s late now, sleep…tomorrow you’ll be woken up at 6 am.” Was the last thing she was told as the man exited the room, locking it.  
Ina sat down on her bed unable to fully grasp what had happened: was she stuck here? Did her parents know what this was all about? Was she even safe…? She didn’t have answers for this questions and the fear that had been building up the whole day was now making her heart race.  
She tried to lay down on the rather uncomfortable bed to try and calm herself (and maybe catch some sleep that she desperately needed) but as she stared at the ceiling the realization of her situation struck her and she involuntarily began crying.

Sleep didn’t come to soothe her that night.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, like the man had explained the day before, someone came to wake her up at exactly 6 am: she was given the time to wash herself and change clothes and after that she was brought to the dining room for breakfast.

She was given some rice and a glass of milk but she ate very little, her stomach upset from all the crying she did and anxiousness that she felt; Ina noticed that, beside the people taking care of the temple, there was no one else…didn’t the temple have a priest? Maybe she just hadn’t seen him, but she was still weirded out by the lack of people.  
After breakfast she was brought to a room she hadn’t seen during her tour: a big library full of books still too complex for her to understand, a desk with a lot of paper and a lectern stood in the middle of the room with a closed book resting on it. While being distracted as she looked around, she was handed a book with some words in another language written on it “Now to start with your studies…you will start by learning Latin, you will not come out of this room until it’s dinner time.” Before Ina could protest, the man that had brought her there exited and closed the door behind her, locking it.

Pounding on the door she began yelling “YOU CAN’T KEEP ME HERE FOR SO LONG!” but of course no one was responding to her; after 5 minutes of trying to catch someone’s attention she gave up.   
She glanced at the book she had been given earlier and, with a heavy sigh, opened it up to began reading…what else was she supposed to do?

The study proceeded at a slow pace, learning a new language (especially one as complex as Latin) turned out to be extremely difficult.  
“Puella, Puellae…” she had been repeating the same words for a while now, a headache setting in as she still tried to understand how Latin words worked. A lot of hours passed and as she looked at the clock that was hung on the wall Ina desperately groaned in frustration: she still had a few hours to spend in this room but hunger was now catching up to her.  
Oh how angry she was at herself for not eating all of her breakfast, but now there wasn’t anything she could do about it….

All of a sudden, she heard a sound.  
Turning around she tried to search for the source: a fallen book? Maybe the door opening? It was none of those things, and Ina wondered if she had just imagined it ‘My head is still hurting…maybe that’s why I thought I heard something.’ That was what she wanted to believe, but she had always been a easily scared child.

Before worry could set she heard another sound, the lock of the door. Instantly turning around, she was met with the stare of the man from this morning, looking as serious as ever “Time for dinner.” Was the only thing he said before leaving.  
Ina didn’t need to be told twice as she hurried outside the room and headed straight to the dining room: she devoured her dinner (consisting of a steak with potatoes) and started feeling physically better, but a weird dread was left in her.

She didn’t want to be there anymore.

After heading back to her room, Ina changed into her pajama and reflected once again about this surreal situation she had been unknowingly forced into.  
Sadness came to her again and it only grew in intensity with each passing minute she was forced to stay in that place; even if she wanted to leave… she remembered the threat.

She could only lay back in her bed, sleep overtaking her…as her eyes began closing she heard another sound, a voice.

‘Soon…’.


	2. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 years have passed since that fateful day and Ina is still struggling to accept everything that has happened.  
> One day, she goes back to the library in a moment of boredom and hears a noise...

Hours turned to days, days turned to months, and soon enough 5 years had passed.  
The days spent inside the temple were always the same: wake up, eat breakfast, spend the whole day inside the library to study, eat dinner and go to sleep.

Only on Sundays she was allowed to take a break, when everyone else left the temple.  
At first she believed that she could plan for an escape, but on the first Sunday there she realized that it was impossible: the main entrance was closed off by big wooden doors, way too heavy to try and push open.  
The temple itself was surrounded by walls, Ina had wondered if she could find a way to climb them but it seemed like there were no objects that could help her: no ladders, no ropes…there was only a tree but too far away from the walls and if she did try to jump it would’ve obviously failed.

Her only hope was…waiting.

Waiting for someone…anyone that could help her get out; once she had tried to convince the man who had brought her there (she learned his name was Takeshi)…once.  
She only remembered pain in her left cheek and stomach, blood dripping from her nose and a hand gripping her hair “This is only a taste of what will happen if you ever think of leaving this place.” Dread filled her at the obvious threat.

She never tried escaping after that incident.

It was another boring Sunday, summer had struck full force as the weather was sunny and a warm breeze swept; Ina was laying on the grass in the garden looking at the clouds in the sky, a sigh leaving her mouth.  
The heat was becoming too bothersome for her, as she was used to the cold rooms of the temple ‘Maybe I should study a little more…’ it was the first time in 5 years she had expressed any interest in studying: Latin had been difficult to learn and only recently had she gotten the chance to read anything else other than that…however all of the books in that library were in Latin.  
Now she could understand the meaning of a lot of words and could translate at least decently most of the phrases she read, and even if it wasn’t perfect…it was enough to make her mildly interested into the books.

She got up from the grass covered ground and headed to the library; she entered the temple and passed the shrine, stealing a glance at it: compared to the massive size of the temple, the shrine was a miniature of a real shrine and, as weird as that was, everything about the temple felt off.

Entering the room, she grabbed the book she had started reading: an old history book written by a roman historian.  
She began translating and reading, her interest increasing with each new page…then a book fell onto the ground and Ina instantly turned around as the sound scared her. She kneeled and picked it up, putting it away on the place it presumably fell from.

‘Ina…’

Her eyes widened at the sound, was one of the guys working at the temple suddenly back? But as she looked around she couldn’t see anyone.  
“Maybe it was just my impression…?”

‘Ina…’ 

Either she was going crazy or someone was really speaking to her.  
Her gaze weirdly enough landed on the lectern in the room and noticed that the book resting on it was strangely open.  
In all her time spent in that secluded place, never once saw the book open (and she didn’t dare open it since she could only read what was allowed); she gulped and wondered what the next course of action should be: if she just closed it there wouldn’t be any issues, right?

Walking towards the lectern she heard again someone calling for her, her fear rising; she stood in front of the book now and her curiosity got the best of her as the words in it were also in Latin.  
She started reading and as her hand touched the border of the book, a heavy pain in her head struck making her immediately cry out in suffering; struggling to keep her eyes open, the only thing she was able to see was the book now floating mid-air and a sudden wind coming from apparently nowhere.  
Now the voice she was hearing grew in intensity and spoke more words 

‘y o u s h a l l r e c i e v e t h e g r e a t e s t h o n o u r’

That was the last thing she heard before blacking out.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ugh…my head…” she groaned in pain.  
Her head was still pounding as she woke up, her eyes foggy but at least open; batting her eyelashes she saw the state of the library: the books were scattered on the floor, the desk had moved at least a few meters from its original position and all in all…everything was a mess.

Except one thing.

As she looked at the lectern (that was still standing) the mysterious book that had always rested on it was still there, gently closed.  
“What…what did just happen?” she spoke to herself; while trying to think of an answer, she received one.

“You gained an immense power.” The voice that before seemed to come from her own mind now came from the book she had touched.  
“W-what…”  
“You must be confused right now, young one, but fear not…for I am not an foe but your ally.” Reassured the voice “WHAT IS GOING ON!?” yelled the girl keeping her distance from the cursed book.  
“As I said, you gained power…my power.”   
“E-eh?” Confusion was clearly written on the girl’s face.

“Let me explain…I am known as the Ancient Ones, a deity that has existed since the dawn of time; currently I am speaking to you with my own powers through both the book and your own mind.” It began speaking “When you were born I sensed something…you were destined to become my servant, my priestess.” Priestess? Power? Ina truly believed she had gone crazy now.

“W-what does that mean?”  
“It means you are now my servant, you are to take care of this place and the book that is resting on that lectern.” Her glance landed once again on that book “But…there were already people taking care of it…” she tried reasoning, maybe this would make it change its mind about this whole ordeal.  
“Unfortunately, they are but mere pawns to me…their job was to take care of you until you were old enough, now they are useless.” It continued.  
Ina gulped her nervousness down, hoping that this was just a bad dream “You only have to take care of this place…and you’ll be free here.” 

Freedom? It seemed like a bad joke.

“And…what if I refuse?” 

She heard a laugh.  
“You won’t be able to.” Another threat.

“But I believe I won’t need to do that, you are a smart and brilliant girl” the praise made Ina feel oddly…proud? Maybe the fact that it had been many years since she received any sort of compliment might’ve had an influence.  
The girl now stayed silent…did she really have any choice? Did she ever had any choice? There wasn’t a need for an answer. 

“Would you like to test your new powers?”  
Ina had a confused and scared expression now and she heard another laugh “Don’t worry, I’ll guide you…” She still felt unsure, but nodded “Focus your thoughts and imagine an immense amount of energy all concentrating in your hand…” the girl took in a shaky breath and began to follow the instructions, closing her eyes gently.  
After 30 seconds of concentrating the Ancient Ones continued speaking “Now…try raising your hand.”  
… And Ina did just that: as a tingling sensation in her hand started spreading, she could perceive something in front of her.

“Open your eyes now…and don’t be afraid.” Concluded the voice; ‘Don’t be afraid?’ her eyes slowly opened and a gasp escaped her lips when she saw a massive purple tentacle in front of her.  
She took a step back but the voice reassured again “It’s ok…it won’t attack you, it follows your orders.” Ina’s heart was beating heavily but after that explanation she noticed that, indeed, the weirdly colored tentacle showed no hostility and was swaying in an almost hypnotizing way.

“You can summon multiple tentacles from any place you desire as long as you keep concentrated…and with enough training you’ll be able to control them better and grow your strength.”  
“W-will I be able to?”  
“Young one, you will surely achieve greatness…you just need to be guided in the right steps.” It was reassuring to hear that, ever since her life had taken a turn for the worst she now felt only slightly better…maybe now there was no need to be afraid with this new power in her hands, she only needed to follow the entity.

“Alright…I trust you…”  
“Splendid.” The smallest of smiles made its way on her lips, the tentacle reflected her emotions and moved in a happy bounce. “But before we start training, you will need to rest; unlocking a power like this took a huge tool on your body, right?” Ina could only mumble a soft ‘yes’, the splitting headache that had struck after touching the book had left her extremely tired.  
“Go on then, I do not wish to see you tired, have a good rest.” And just like that, the voice disappeared.

Ina’s smile disappeared as she headed back to her room, outside the sky had already darkened and the stars were shining upon the temple and her.  
She stopped at the bathroom to wash herself and noticed a change in her appearance: her hair had now a yellow tint, two soft flaps rested upon her head and a halo had appeared; she pondered why she hadn’t noticed before, but with everything that had happened in such a short span of time Ina couldn’t find the energy to care.  
After taking care of her hygiene she headed to bed; now it felt like she was laying on the best mattress she had ever rested on.

A myriad of thoughts and opinions always caught her when she was in her bed, but now? She felt like she didn’t need to question everything.

‘When will someone save me?’ ‘What will happen to me?’ she was growing tired of contemplating all of these thoughts: it only fueled her sadness and anger about the unfairness of everything, growing accustomed to disappointment.  
As much as she could hope, no one was going to save her.  
There was nothing left for her…except following the Ancient One’s request.

With that new resolution, she closed her eyes and fell into a deep and well deserved sleep.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“…Are you sure about this?”  
“Yes…it’s the only option I have.”  
“But this could only slow down the inevitabl-“  
“I don’t care…I will do everything I can to stop it.”  
“…Alright, but please be careful.”  
“You know me…Amelia Watson is always careful on the job.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter...Ame will finally make her appearance! follow me on twitter if you want: @13MON4


	3. Intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of time has passed and now Ina has adapted to her new lifestyle and routine at the temple...  
> until she hears a sound late at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! if you want follow me on twitter: @13MON4

Ina had gotten used to this life by now.   
After another set of 6 years, she now had started to like the time spent in that temple, her new home.   
When the powers of the Ancient Ones woke inside her, the voice of what she now called 'Ao-chan' had begun speaking to her, teaching how to control her powers.   
She had gotten good at being a priestess and her routine didn’t change too much: she would wake up, eat breakfast, take care of the temple, eat lunch, study more about her powers, have some free time, dinner and then sleep.   
Now she had no desire to escape her cage, everything she needed was inside the temple and the life she was leading was empty of worries.   
The Ancient Ones had treated her nicely, which came as a surprise.   
All of the people who usually stayed at the temple until Sunday didn't come back to it when Ina gained her powers, it was a relief for her.

Taking care of the temple turned out easier than what she had imagined thanks to the help coming from the Ancient One’s powers and even if she was alone in there (The Ancient Ones only interacted with Ina through some sort of mental link, which had its limitations) she didn’t mind too much.  
She would often pray at the shrine, something Ao-chan asked her to do; Ina learned that there were people around the world (like the guys who had taken her there) that prayed to the entity, a cult of some sort and by praying she would not only show gratitude to the Ancient Ones but be able to contact the members of the cult and preach the messages that she was taught.

Ina had been praying for a few minutes without any specific intent when she heard a sound.  
Her closed eyes had opened and began darting around, trying to look for the source of the noise but being unlucky.  
‘Guess I have no choice’ sighing, she got up from her sitting position and walked in the direction of where the supposed sound was coming from: the garden.

The moonlight struck her eyes immediately as she stepped outside, covering them with her forearm to see better; the sound had become more clear and she recognized it as being the rustling of leaves.  
She glanced at the bushes next to the wall that she once dreamed of climbing and noticed that, indeed, there was something inside one of the bushes ‘An animal perhaps?’ she wondered stepping closer…and suddenly she was met with the sight of a blonde girl, causing a small jump from the purple haired girl.

“Ugh…”  
‘A person inside here?’ Ina had already summoned one of her tentacles: it was her duty to protect the temple and if necessary…she would make sure to not miss the target, like Ao-chan had taught her.  
She wondered how did the girl end up inside of the temple’s area, but looking at the intruder she had noticed her clothes had a red tint on the right shoulder’s zone.  
Suspiciously eyeing her, Ina didn’t know what to do with her: either kill her and get rid of the body or spare her life and letting her leave.

The blonde was breathing heavily and seemed to be in a heavy state of pain, drenched in a cold sweat and barely conscious from what Ina could tell.  
‘It doesn’t seem like someone dangerous, and even if she was…she wouldn’t stand a chance even against a normal human being.’ Thought Ina, using one of her tentacles to grab the girl and remove her from the bushes ‘I shall ask her how she ended up in here after she wakes up…then she will have to leave’. As she planned that she had started walking back inside, moving the girl with the help of her powers inside of the temple.

She brought her back to her room and made her lay onto her bed: first she removed the top part of her clothes to look and examine the injury on the shoulder, after doing that and noticing a hole in the shoulder she started cleaning the wound to avoid infections and then began patching up the hole with some stitches…they didn’t look great, but being the first time ever doing something like that, they worked good enough; after that she bandaged the shoulder since some blood was still coming out and finally she covered the girl in a blanket to let her rest.  
‘Ah…were am I going to sleep?’ she didn’t think about that when taking the girl to her bedroom ‘Guess I’ll just stay awake’ that would have been the best course of action as she took the chair from her desk and sat in front of the bed.

‘What a bother…’  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A pair of blue eyes began blinking open as an ache in the shoulder set in.

“Mh…Gh..!” trying to raise herself the blonde yelped in pain, instantly grabbing at her wounded shoulder with her hand.  
“Ah, you’ve woken up finally…” her head instantly turned around and she was greeted by the sight of a purple haired girl, sitting in front of her with a rather bored expression; Ina had noticed a worried and almost panicked look on the blonde girl but simply ignored it “I found you in the temple’s garden, almost unconscious and wounded…I do not take kindly to trespassers but you were injured so I decided to be kind enough and help you out.” Ina started explaining, pointing to the now bandaged shoulder.

“Now…before I start with the important questions, what is your name?” she asked with her arms crossed.  
“…Amelia Watson.” Answered the blonde, a hint of a smile hiding at the corner of her lips.  
“Then Amelia…would you like to explain why I found you being friendly with the bushes last night?” Came the other question.  
Amelia laughed at the ‘being friendly with the bushes’ part but then sighed “I was attacked by someone and I escaped…I saw the wall and thought that maybe if I jumped inside I would be safe enough…” Ina listened intently: this explained the wound but she was wondering if this was really the truth.

“Sorry for the trouble...and thanks for helping.” The priestess blinked and looked at the blonde with a raised eyebrow.  
“Uh…okay.” Was the awkward reply she gave: it had been many years since she had interacted with someone in a…’normal’ way, for a split second she wondered if she sounded like this all the times, the way Ina spoke made Amelia let out a chuckle that she wasn’t even trying to hide.  
“Anyway…You don’t seem like a suspicious person, so I will forgive the intrusion…” continued the purple haired girl, not noticing the smile that appeared on the blonde’s face.  
“You can stay here until the wound doesn’t hurt anymore, but after that you need to leave…” she didn’t feel the need to explain her reasoning, she had already gone far beyond the necessary to help the girl.

“I understand…then I hope my health will get better as fast as possible, I wouldn’t want to bother a pretty girl like yourself.”   
“…eh?”  
Another laugh escaped Amelia while Ina’s expression was a mixture of confusion and second hand embarrassment, but soon settled back into a bored expression; Amelia suddenly stopped laughing as more pain set in her shoulder, letting out a grunt that made the priestess get up from the chair and walk closer to the blonde.

“Let me check the wound.” A hand reached for the shoulder and Amelia blushed for only a moment as the girl began removing the bandage, who had now a red tint.  
“Ah, it might be infected…I tried to clean it as best as possible but…” trying to gently touch the area she had stitched, a yelp from Amelia caught her off guard causing her to flinch but soon return back to dealing with the wound.

“Guess I’ll clean it again” she didn’t apologize for causing her pain but instead walked to grab some more oxygenated water, bandages and warm water.  
Amelia was left alone for only a couple of minutes and when Ina got back the purple haired girl went ahead and cleaned the wound again, a stoic expression still onto her face.

The sound of cloth wiping at the damaged skin and the breath itches coming from the blonde were the only thing that could be heard for a while until out of nowhere Amelia asked “So uh...do you work here or something like that?”  
Ina wasn’t sure if she wanted to answer, but thought that if she didn’t reply maybe the blonde would just her again.   
“I live here.”   
“You’re the owner?”  
“No.”  
“Oh…then you must be the owner’s daughter.”   
“No.”  
Amelia thought two things: either she didn’t want to have a deeper conversation or she was really awkward at small talk.  
“Anything else you need to get out of your system?” The blonde didn’t expect the question.  
“I’m good…if you on the other hand have anything you want to ask go ahead.”

‘Anything to ask?’ thought Ina, now disinfecting the wound another time and putting more attention.  
“Why were you attacked?”  
“Well, I am a detective you see…not everyone likes me…actually a lot of people don’t like me.” Explained the blonde, wincing at the painful sensation coming from the medicine.  
Ina nodded, not looking at the detective as she was too focused on treating her “I guess someone…detected my presence!” Now what came as a surprise to Ina was the fact that she actually laughed at the pun.

Amelia smiled brightly at the reaction, even if it only lasted a few seconds and Ina soon got back into her usual stone-cold expression.  
A couple of minutes passed again and soon the detective’s arm was bandaged again.  
“The hole was pretty big, the people chasing you must’ve really hated you…”commented the priestess, not noticing the change of appearance in Amelia.

“For now, I suggest you rest…tomorrow I will check if the wound is still infected and then I’ll act accordingly…I will stay in the room in case you need to go to the bathroom, I can’t let you wander around this place alone.” Ina still had a duty to carry out.  
“Alright…thank you again for helping me out.” Whispered the detective, her eyes closing from exhaustion.

Soon her breathing steadied and the blonde entered dreamland.  
Ina looked one last time at her before sitting back in her chair, tired as well from spending the whole night awake ‘Thanks for helping huh? If only she knew…’ the fact that she had originally planned to kill her made her feel a slight remorse, but it would’ve been for the good of the temple.

Or at least that’s what she believed.  
As her eyes began closing as well and a yawn escaped her lips Ina had one last thought before falling to sleep…

‘The pun wasn’t too bad…’


	4. Dinner under the starry sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia's wound seem to have healed enough and Ina asks her to leave the temple, but the detective wants to return the favor.

The sun was at its highest point in the sky when Ina woke up, after a yawn and a stretch of her arms her eyes finally opened and she was met the stare of an already awake Amelia.  
A small blush was placed on the blonde’s face, it appeared as she had been looking at her sleeping for a while, but the priestess decided to ignore the fact: it wasn’t relevant “Good morning…” the greeting sounded almost….shy.

The blonde only got a nod of acknowledgment as a reply, but that seemed enough for her.  
“How are you feeling now?” Was the first thing Ina asked which didn’t come as a surprise to Amelia, who simply sat up straight “I feel already better…sure, I probably won’t be able to move my shoulder for a while but it doesn’t hurt as much as yesterday…you did a good job.” Almost out of instinct, her hand came to rest on top of the purple haired girl’s head and patted her…but it only lasted for a moment as Ina moved away, a panicked look on her face.

Amelia retracted her arm back realizing that it she should’ve avoided invading the girl’s personal space.  
“Sorry…”  
“It’s fine…please refrain from touching my head.” Commented Ina, the agitation that she had showed for a moment disappeared and a bored scowl had replaced it.  
“Anyway…if you do feel better, I must ask you to leave.”   
“Ah…yes of course but…” One of Ina’s eyebrows raised “Mh?” Amelia gulped and kept staring into those purple eyes.  
“I still feel bad about causing you so much trouble, could I offer to take you out for a bite?”   
“No, I can’t leave this place.” Another dry answer.

Amelia began reflecting for a second “Mh…then how about I bring some food here? With this you won’t have to leave the temple and you’ll also get to eat something amazing…have you ever eaten takoyaki?” Ina had never heard of takoyaki…and she couldn’t deny that she was a tiny bit curious about that.  
“…No…” A bright smile decorated the blonde’s face “You need to try it…it’s amazing! What do you say? Tomorrow night?” 

Ina wondered…if she accepted, maybe after that the girl would leave her alone.  
“Fine…but only this once.” Amelia would’ve high-fived herself if the priestess in front of her “Then it’s settled!” Spoke Amelia getting up from the bed in a slow movement; as she stood up she grabbed the coat that had been resting on the bed.  
Ina held her glance a little longer onto the blonde as she put on her clothes, a satisfied hum coming from her when she looked at herself.  
“Now I feel like a detective again…” the priestess shook her head and decided to get up from the uncomfortable chair she had been sleeping on for way too much time.

“I will escort you towards the exit.” Amelia nodded and, as Ina exited the room, began following her.  
Soon enough they both stood in front of the enormous wooden door, Ina had never been able to open it in the past…but now she possessed some help from the power of the Ancient Ones.  
With a bit of a struggle, the door pried open wide enough for the blonde to pass through and after that Ina turned around and gestured with a gloved hand towards the door.

Amelia smiled brightly “See you tomorrow! And thanks again for the help!”  
And with that…She was gone.

Ina didn’t reply instead summoning one of the tentacles to close the door for her; she ran a hand through her hair…wondering if this was all a bad idea.  
‘Well if I can avoid getting the temple dirty with blood…’ that was what she told herself.

Walking back inside the temple she headed back to the shrine and started praying to the Ancient Ones, a relaxed sigh coming out of her parted lips…and then she felt the now familiar voice of Ao-chan call her.  
“Young One…you didn’t come to pray yesterday, why is that?”  
“Something came up.” She replied, not giving a clear answer to the question.  
“Something what?”   
“…A girl, she was escaping from someone trying to cause her harm and thought the temple would be a safe place to hide for a few days.” It wasn’t a good idea to lie to the Ancient Ones, but she hid the fact that the girl was injured.  
“Did she pose any threat?” Ina reminisced about the blonde: the injury on her shoulder, the way she seemed way too comfortable (even if a bit awkward) around her and the smile that she had offered but never reciprocated.

“….No, none at all.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ina had been cleaning the windows of the temple for a while now and looked at the clock.  
Today was the day in which the detective would come back to repay the gratitude shown with some food, Ina seemed impatient and she didn’t know if it was because the sooner the dinner was over the sooner Amelia would leave or because she would eat that ‘takoyaki’ thing.  
The sun was beginning to set and the priestess wondered when the girl would appear, knocking on the temple door.  
And then she heard a thumping sound 

“Mh?” She stopped cleaning for a second and stared outside the window, wondering if the sound could’ve been the knocking.  
“Heya!” Amelia jumpscared the priestess by appearing in front of the window, but other than being startled for a second she remained as calm as ever, a raised eyebrow as if to say ‘why did you do this?’

“Aw, I hoped to scare you.” Commented the detective still standing outside.  
Ina shook her head “How did you enter the temple? The door is not open.” Wondered the purple haired girl, opening the window.  
“Oh I climbed the wall again, I didn’t want to bother you with opening that huge door…” That made sense, even if it was weird.  
“May I come in?” asked the detective, showing that she was holding a bag with what Ina could assume was the food she had promised to bring “The door is righ-“ before she could finish, Amelia had already entered through the now open window with quite the agility “…there…” a sigh escaped Ina.

“Alright, now we just need to pick a place to eat.” That phrase confused the priestess.  
“Aren’t we going to eat in the kitchen?”  
“No! takoyaki tastes better when you eat it while looking at the starry sky.” Ina didn’t believe that, but for the sake of making the girl leave sooner she quietly nodded.

“I guess we can eat in the garden…”  
And with that, she lead the way towards the place where they first met: the sky wasn’t cloudy and the stars could be seen clearly, the air was warm but the a nice breeze made it bearable; Ina looked around for a spot where they could sit and enjoy the meal, under the tree near the wall seemed like a decent enough place.  
“Let’s sit there.” Indicated the purple haired girl and Amelia nodded, removing her coat and laying it on the ground; Ina just stared blankly at her.  
“C’mon sit! I can’t let your clothes get dirty from the grass.” Explained the blonde, sitting down on the coat she had placed down; Ina sighed again and sat down beside her, calmly waiting for the food.

Amelia grabbed the bag and opened it: Ina’s nose was hit with an amazing smell that made her mouth water instantly and the reaction made Amelia chuckle slightly.  
“If you enjoy the smell, wait until you taste it!” Ina looked at Amelia with excitement…which was a first after her life changed so many years ago; the blonde took a small box inside the bag and a pair of chopsticks, handing them to the girl beside her.

Ina eyed the food: it looked like meatballs and from the smell she recognized it couldn’t be meat, but fish instead.  
Meanwhile Amelia grabbed a box similar to hers and, with a pair of chopsticks, grabbed one takoyaki and ate it, a happy smile adorned her with every chew.  
Ina couldn’t resist and grabbed one as well: as the food entered her mouth, a happy squeal escaped her lips and began eating even more.

The detective stifled another laugh but calmly continued eating, letting the other girl enjoy her meal.  
“That was…amazing!”  
“I’m glad you enjoyed, you know…Takoyaki comes from a specific kind of…”  
Soon, the girls started a rather excited conversation about food that devolved into a talk about Amelia’s job.

“So it turned out that the fishermen had kidnapped a girl!”  
“And what happened after that?”   
“They were arrested and the girl was freed, now we meet every now and then to spend some time together…we’re friends now!” Ina chuckled at the story but then realized how much time had passed.

“Oh…it’s late.” She seemed rather upset about that.  
“It seems like it…” the blonde grew quiet for a second “How about…we have another dinner one of these days?” Amelia was surprised at that sudden request.  
“I mean…I wouldn’t mind getting to try more tasty food.” It wasn’t a complete lie, but the reason she really wanted to meet again was to learn more about the detective and hear more stories.

“Sure, I enjoyed the food as well” that too wasn’t a complete lie “Next time I will bring some pizza.” Added the blonde after getting up from the spot they had been sitting on for way too long.  
Ina nodded and got up as well “Let me escort you back to the door then.”

They now stood in front of the wooden door and Ina once again opened it for the detective.  
“See you soon then!”  
Ina nodded, this time waving with her hand to the blonde who was exiting the door…and soon she was alone again in the temple.

A small smile painted her face as her heart skipped a beat in trepidation.  
‘I can’t wait.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! follow me on twitter if you like: @13MON4


End file.
